Pilot (Titanfall)
Summary Pilots are extremely skilled soldiers on the front lines of battle in the video game series Titanfall. Notable for their superior and highly admirable athletic skills, and the ability to pilot a Titan. They possess superior equipment to a Grunt, which is a standard soldier. 98% of people who go through Pilot training die, and few who survive succeed in becoming Pilots. Only the strong survive. Most Grunts and Commanders refer to them on being "on a whole another level" compared to most people. They are referred to this way as a single Pilot and Titan can sway the tide of an entire battle with their presence, and a single pilot can be worth entire squads of Grunts or Spectres, human-like robots that fight alongside Grunts and Pilots in battles where some areas are too dangerous or strenuous for ordinary soldiers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-B to 8-A with weapons Name: Pilot Origin: Titanfall Gender: Male/Female Age: Various, most are between ages of 20-40 Classification: Soldier, Titan Pilot, Officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, optional Inorganic Physiology (some pilots are robots), Surface Scaling, limited Flight, Summoning (Can summon a variety of different war machines to aid in battle, including the titular Titans themselves), Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (High-Low to Low-Mid. Capable of quickly healing after being riddled with bullets and energy projectiles, set aflame, or taking damage from explosives), Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis via Radar related abilities, Extrasensory Perception with Pulse Blade and Map Hack, Fire Manipulation via Firestar, Energy Manipulation/Energy Projection via several weapons, Electricity Manipulation via the Charge Rifle, Thunderbolt, Electric Smoke, and Arc Grenades/Mines, Explosion Manipulation via various weapons, Paralysis Inducement via Arc Grenades/Mines, Invisibility via Cloak and Phase Shift, Intangibility, Teleportation and Durability Negation via Phase abilities, Statistics Amplification via many abilities, Forcefield Creation with the A-Wall and Hard Cover, Magnetism Manipulation with the MGL, Gravity Manipulation with the Gravity Star, Homing Attack via Archer Heavy Rocket and the Smart Pistol, Technology Manipulation via Radar Jammer, Hacking with the Data Knife Attack Potency: Wall level+ (Comparable if not superior to Apex Legends characters such as Wraith, as they are able to withstand levels of damage that Octane could not and can decapitate one another with physical blows), Wall level+ to Multi-City Block level with weapons (Most weapons scale to Pilots, while Anti-Titan Weapons, Satchel Charges, the Kraber, and Grenadier weapons can inflict significant damage to various Titan chassis). Negates durability via telefragging. Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Can travel at speeds up to 100km/h), Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Combat and reaction speeds are increased with prosthetic limbs) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Can tear off entire sections of metal plates from Titans with their bare hands to create exposed areas on a Titan's chassis, easily break necks, which require forces exceeding 1250 lbs, and constantly carry around more than their own body weight in equipment) Striking Strength: Wall Class+ (Capable of instantly killing other pilots) Durability: Wall level+ (Constantly withstand Wall level forces with their ordinary movement, can survive a couple of shots from guns capable of splattering ordinary soldiers), Multi-City Block level with forcefields (Can endure Titan and Anti-Titan weaponry) Stamina: Extremely high (No maximum sprint time. Can move swiftly around the map while carrying more than their own body weight in equipment with ease, and Pilots are treated as superior to even the most elite of ordinary soldiers. Capable of outlasting robotic enemies and enduring combat against multiple groups of regular enemies, and keep fighting even after being riddled with bullets or taking near misses from explosives.) Range: 2 meters with physical strikes, at least hundreds of meters with most firearms Standard Equipment: |-|Primary Weapons= Assault Rifles *'R101 Carbine:' Fully automatic assault rifle. *'R201 Carbine:' Improved variant on the R101. *'G2A5 Rifle:' Semi-automatic battle rifle. *'Hemlok BF-R:' Assault rifle capable of firing in bursts of 3 rounds or 5. *'V-47 Flatline:' Fully automatic assault rifle. Hits harder than the R201, but has less predictable recoil. Submachine Guns *'Alternator:' Twin barrel SMG. High damage. *'C.A.R. SMG:' Submachine gun known for it's easily controllable recoil. *'R-97 Compact SMG:' Submachine gun with a very fast rate of fire (900-1200RPM) *'Volt:' Energy SMG. Extremely low recoil, slower muzzle velocity than bullet based weapons. Light Machine Guns *'Spitfire LMG:' High capacity long range machine gun. *'L-Star:' Rapid fire energy LMG. Infinite ammunition, but overheats if fired too long. *'X-55 Devotion:' Energy LMG that increases in rate of fire the more rounds are fired. Sniper Rifles *'Kraber AP:' Heavy sniper rifle, capable of instagibbing pilots and dealing decent damage to Titans. Amped variant gains explosive rounds and deals even more damage to Titans, while instantly killing Pilots several times over. *'Longbow DMR:' Semi automatic rifle. Instantly kills with headshots or when amped. Amped variant comes with a sonar scope, allowing enemies to be detected from extreme distances.' *'D-2 Double Take:' Energy sniper rifle firing two shots at a time. Landing both shots will kill other pilots, or just landing one to the head. Shotguns *'EVA-8 Shotgun:' Fully automatic shotgun capable of instantly killing Pilots at a rather respectable range. *'Mastiff:' Energy shotgun. Stronger than the EVA-8, but shoots slower. Grenadiers Grenadier weapons are capable of dealing significant damage to Titans. *'EM-4 Cold War:' Charges up and releases a barrage of 4 energy projectiles. A direct hit with one is capable of killing a Pilot. *'EPG-1:' Energy rocket launcher. Direct contact or a close blast will instantly kill a pilot. *'R-6P Softball:' Semi automatic adhesive grenade launcher. A direct stick will instantly kill a pilot. *'Sidewinder SMR:' Fully automatic rocket launcher. A single rocket can reduce a normal soldier to a fine red mist, and even Pilots can only withstand two or three shots. |-|Secondary Weapons= *'B3 Wingman:' Heavy revolver capable of instantly killing pilots with headshots and boasting an impressive range. *'Wingman Elite:' Long range specialized variant of the B3. Bodyshots deal less damage, but instantly killing on headshots is maintained. *'RE-45 Auto:' Automatic backup sidearm. *'Hammond P2016:' Semi automatic backup sidearm. *'Mozambique:' Triple shot shotgun pistol. Capable of instantly killing pilots at short distance or if all shots connect. |-|Anti-Titan Weapons= All Anti-Titan weapons can instantly kill pilots. *'Archer Heavy Rocket:' Heavy rocket launcher capable of locking on to Titans. Generally capable of destroying the war machines in 4-5 rockets. *'Charge Rifle:' Charges up and releases a beam of electricity moving at instantaneous speeds relative to the Pilot. With the Charge Hack, fires rapidly as a semi automatic weapon at the cost of reduced damage, though it will still instantly kill a pilot with a headshot. *'LG-97 Thunderbolt:' Fires a slow moving ball of electricity capable of slowing down Titans it affects. *'MGL/Mag Launcher:' Fires magnetic grenades in quick succession at Titans. |-|Tactical Abilities= *'Grapple:' A grappling hook. Greatly increases mobility, as it can be used for melee combat, travelling very fast, scaling tall structures, and more. *'Holo Pilot:' Creates a distracting hologram of another pilot to confuse enemies. *'Pulse Blade:' Throwing knife that reveals the locations of nearby enemies, even if they are invisible or behind walls. Direct hits will kill. *'Stim:' Immediately induces pilot healing while also multiplying the user's speed several times over for a few seconds. *'Cloak:' Become nearly invisible to pilots, and truly invisible to regular soldiers, robots, and titans. *'Phase Shift:' Momentarily shift to an alternate plane of reality. While phased, user is invisible and completely dethatched from the regular world, being completely unable to be affected by anything. Should the pilot materialize inside their foe, their enemy will be instantly killed in a "telefrag". *'A-Wall:' Deploys an indestructible forcefield that amplifies the damage of guns fired through the back of it. Immune to the equipment disabling effects of Arc Grenades. |-|Other= Standard *'Jump Pack:' Allows Pilots to double jump and run on walls. *'Data Knife:' Knife that also allows enemy technology to be hacked with a simple stab, turning combat robots to the user's alignment and easily breaking into secured computers. *'Radar:' Divulges the location of enemies. Detects motion within a certain radius, while being able to pinpoint enemies from any loud noises made such as double jumping or shooting guns. *'Heads Up Display:' Pilot helmets feed the pilot a large amount of useful information. They can judge the vitality of opponents, give the user a diagnostic of their own health, allow the user to see in low light conditions, and more. Grenades *'Frag Grenades:' Standard issue fragmentation grenade. Instantly kills pilots within a rather sizable radius of the blast. *'Firestar:' Throwing star that creates thermite on impact. Instantly kills pilots, and can deal significant damage to and blind Titans. *'Satchel Charge:' Remotely detonated explosive. Kills pilots in a very large radius, and deals damage to titans comparable to the Archer Heavy Rocket. *'Gravity Star:' Creates a gravity well that attracts enemies and projectiles before exploding, though the explosion itself is usually not lethal. Can be used by the pilot to grenade jump or fling themselves with the gravitational pull, gaining huge amounts of momentum easily. *'Electric Smoke Grenade:' Creates a cloud of electrified smoke large enough to cover entire rooms. Enemies trapped within are electrocuted and slowed down. *'Arc Grenades:' Damages pilots while also momentarily paralyzing them, allowing for an easy clean up kill. Against Titans, disables their energy shielding and temporarily paralyzes and blinds them. *'Arc Mines:' Arc Grenades, but land mines instead. Boosts *'Amped Weapons:' Significantly increases weapon damage. *'Ticks:' Set of independent explosive drones that seek out enemies to explode on. *'Smart Pistol MK5:' Rapid fire pistol that aims itself, lining up kill shots without the user's input. Extremely difficult to avoid locking, as it is able to target and fire before most humans can even react. *'Map Hack:' Reveals every enemy present on both the pilot's radar and their HUD, highlighting them red through walls. *'Pilot Sentry:' Spawns an anti-personnel sentry gun. *'Titan Sentry:' Spawns an anti-Titan sentry gun. *'Battery Backup:' Gives the user a free battery to amp their Titan with. *'Radar Jammer:' Disables enemy radar and messes with Titan sensors. *'Phase Rewind:' Uses '''Phase Shift' to return to a recently visited location. *'Hard Cover:' Spawns something akin to the A-Wall, except larger and it does not amplify weapon damage. *'Holo Pilot Nova:' Sends out a flurry of Holo Pilots. *'Roll the Dice:' Gives a random boost, but charges much faster than any of the others. Intelligence: Pilots are extremely skilled combatants. Recruited from the military's best, only 2% of candidates even survive training and a single pilot is considered capable of turning the tide of a battle. They are valued higher than entire battalions of regular soldiers or specialized combat robots, and are the only ones able to process enough information needed to pilot a titan without going insane or dying. Can maintain perfect accuracy out to hundreds of meters while firing a 900RPM submachine gun one handed while running and jumping around. Weaknesses: Their armor allows their necks to be broken as easily as most people's Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jump-Kick:' A midair thrust kick. *'Rodeo:' Term for when a Pilot hops onto a Titan, and attacks them by shooting exposed areas of a Titan's chassis. They can hold on even when Titans emit Electric Smoke, or are moving very fast, however they will die of exposure from the smoke after a few seconds. They can use this to also take the batteries out of the Titans in Titanfall 2. *'Phase Embark:' Teleports into the cockpit of the user's Titan. *'Wall Hang:' User hangs on a wall. *'Hover:' User momentarily hovers in the air, retaining their momentum. Others Notable Victories: Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Connie's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Titanfall Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Soldiers Category:Game Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Robots Category:Surface Scalers Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users